His Butler, Separated
by naroe49
Summary: "I am getting tired of this Benjamin Wrisberg. I made him clear that I don't want to do any business with him." - Ciel Phantomhive


It is morning at the Phantomhive estate. Ciel sits behind his desk in his office and looks at a piece of paper which he holds in his right hand, while his left hand supports his head. He sighs and places the paper on his desk. "Is there something wrong?" Sebastian asked. "I am getting tired of this Benjamin Wrisberg. I made him clear that I don't want to do any business with him." Ciel answered while he stands up and walks to the big window which is behind his desk. "Sebastian, go and found out what he is up to." "Yes, my lord." he says with a demon smile on his face, puts his hand on his chest and leaves the room.

After two whole hours, Sebastian hasn't returned yet. Ciel walks around in the Phantomhive estate and checks every room. "What is taking him so long" Ciel mumbles. He calls Sebastians name, but he is nowhere to be found. When Ciel enters the studyroom he sees that the window is open and finds it very strange. He walks over to the window without noticing that there is someone else in the room aswell. But when he did, it was already to late. Ciel got hit at the back of his head and became unconscious. Meanwhile Sebastian is in the city of London in an office building. A woman in this building knows a place where he should found everything he wants to know about Benjamins company. He follows her to a deserted place and tells him to climb down the ladder to a basement. When he goes down to the basement he sees some old books in a broken bookcase. When his feet touches the ground, the woman who still stands one level above closes the hatch. Sebastian looks up while he hears something heavy been pushed on the hatch. He grabs his pocketwatch and looks at it. "This is taking more time than I expected."

When Ciel opens his eyes he directly notice that he is unable to move. This is because he is tied up on a chair. It is almost dark around him but the little light he sees comes from a candle. The door opens and Benjamin enters the room. "So it was you. I've should have known." Ciel said with a calm voice. Benjamin walks up to Ciel and crouched in front of him. "I don't like you at all, Ciel Phantomhive. And do you know why? It's because you have too much power for a child." A smirk appears on Ciels face. "Whatever your plan might be, I am not going to sign anything as long as you are involved in it." Benjamin stands up and walks away from Ciel. "You may consider your answer because you are the one who is tied up here." But even what Benjamin just said, Ciels face still stays neutral which makes Benjamin a bit irritated.  
"You can say what you want but you are nothing without your butler. And that is why I have separated the two of you. The only way to free yourself is by signing this piece of paper." Ciel closes his eye and answers still with a calm voice "You know that is out of the question." Benjamin walks over to a small table which has a piece of paper on it. He grabs the paper and put it in front of Ciel, on which Ciel askes. "Tell me, why do you want me to sign that paper so desperately?" "Do you think I am stupid! If I tell you, then you aren't going to sign it at all!". "Well, perhaps you are right." Ciel opens his eye and sees that Benjamin has lost his patience. He puts the contract down and grabs a knife out of his pocket with his other hand. "I have enough of you!" Benjamin yells at Ciel while the knife is going towards him. "Sebastian, come and save me this instant. That's an order." Ciel says with a loud and a bit panic voice. Then again a demon smile appears on Sebastians face, who still stands in the basement and answers. "As you wish, my Lord."

Then suddenly Benjamin feels like something or someone that holds him back. When he looks at his wrist which hold the knife, he sees it's grabed by a hand with a white glove. "I was gone for almost two hour and you put yourself in trouble agian." says Sebastian while he looks at Ciel, who was still tied up on a chair. Benjamin can't believe his eyes and doesn't understand it at all. "No! That is impossible. You where at least thirty minutes away from here." He said with a panic voice. "Well you see, I am just one hell of a butler." Benjamin calls for reinforcement who enters the room immediately. Sebastian looks up and knocked them out with ease. Then he walks over to Benjamin who stands with trembling knees agaist a wall. "That's enough Sebastian. Untie me now." "Certainly, master." Sebastian replies. He unties Ciel and leaves the room with Ciel in his arms.

Back at the Phantomhive estate Ciel sits in the livingroom and Sebastian serves a cup of Earl Gray tea for his young lord. "So, what did you found out?" Ciel askes to Sebastian with a curious tone. "It seems that Funtom is a big threat to Benjamin company. If you had sign that contract, you had giving him the ownerschip of Funtom without even noticing it at that moment." "And why is that?" Ciel replies surprised. Sebastian gives Ciel a cup of tea. "Because the contract was writing in a code." Ciel looks at the tea in the cup he which he holds in his right hand. "So my suspicions where correct. Thank you for the tea, Sebastian. It is as good as always."


End file.
